deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Armstrong vs Reiko Hinomoto
Reiko Hinomoto vs Tina Armstrong Description Rumble Roses vs Dead or Alive.Daughters of champions of wrestling will meet in the ring to prove that one of them is worthy of be a champion like their parents. Interlude Melody:Daughters of champions, these two beatiful and strong ladies will compete to be the queen of this ring. Teddy:Tina Armstrong, the Superstar of a Thousand Dreams. Melody:And Reiko Hinomoto, the Zero Fighter. Teddy:She is Melody and I am Teddy. Melody:And we gonna study their combat skills to decide who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Tina Armstrong Teddy:Bass Armstrong, the greatest wretler who ever lived raised his daughter Tina Armstrong on the world of the wrestling. Melody:Since her childhood, she was put in a rigorous training regime and we she went to the high school, she was a expert wrestler.But her dreams were a little different from her father, using the first DoA tournament to use it as a way to the to be discovered by Holywood. Teddy:So she have a little problems with her father about what she should do. While Bass tried to keep her on the way of the wrestling, her ideas were always different. Melody:But hey, she really make up to her father name. She is one of the strongests wrestlers of the Texas. Teddy:And a super model, a actress, a rockstar, and gonna be a state govenor. Almost like my mother. Melody:Yeah, I get.*''Sigh*''.Trained by Bass, her fighting style is really similar of him, but not effective as him. She use powerful throws,mid kicks and high punches along with her throw execution, a excelent way to get her opponents off guard. Teddy:Her strength is also something to talk about. She is one if not ''of the strongest womans of the Dead or Alive series, being able to compete against her father, who in DoA 5, hold a heavy pillar during the accident of the DOATEC offshore plant. Melody:She not only have face her father but others names of DoA series like Kasumi, Leifang, Zack and much more. Teddy:This would be impressive if she at least have won a tournament. Melody:She reach to the final of the first DoA, but forfeited her batte against Kasumi. Also, she is not very interested in keep with her wrestling career, always stoping fighting to follow another dream. Teddy:She is also a bit slow on her movements of course. She is only a bit faster than her father. Melody:Regardless of what she is doing, she is a very powerful wrestler, proving her skills in every tournament. Teddy:And showing very well her moviments if you know what i'm talking about. ''Tina:Even stronger! Even tougher! Bang! '' Reiko Hinomoto Melody:Daughter of the legendary wrestler Kamikaze Rose, Reiko Hinomoto do her best to prove that she is daughter of her mother. Teddy:Too bad when she was nine years old, her mother died in the ring for unknows reasons while fighting in a tour on America. Melody:But this didn't discourage her to keep following the steps of her mother. After her older sister Fujiko dissapeared, she spend five years building her wrestling career while working in part time as a Race Queen. Teddy:Race Queen? Melody:A female model car photo-ops. Teddy:Oh. We have any photo? Melody:No. Teddy:Damn. Melody:One day she found the Rumble Roses advertisement and hopes of emulating her mother's wrestling achievements. Teddy:Reiko created her own fighting style bleding the martial arts she learned with her mother with elements of traditional wrestling. Her style is the most balanced of the wrestler of RR. Melody:She uses her strikes and throw with equally precision, timing and speed. She also uses powerful aerial moves. She have good reaction speed, faster strikes and a good flexibility. Teddy:In the ring, she have her brand moves, we can say. Like the Sunrise Suplex, what throw the opponent and make the spin 180° in midair and hit the back of the neck on the floor. The Lock Zero Type, she hold the opponent's left arm and pull to the behind his back. Melody:And finally, the Angel Dive, an aerial technique that utilizes Reiko's high-flying ability,she jumps and makes a 180° turn then leaps high off the turnbuckle, performs four backflips in midair, tucking herself in to increase angular velocity, then lands stomach first across her opponent. Teddy:Reiko have great stamina, capable to fight three fights in a roll without rest,she turn Black Belt Demon back to Makoto Aihara after beat her, defeated Lady-X, a cyborg that suposse be a copy of her mother and become the Rumble Roses champiom. Melody:Full of movements, Reiko is very capable to face almost any opponent.Almost.She almost lost a match against Dixie Clemets and only defeat Evil Rose because she was holding back. Teddy:It happen that she was her older sister Fujiko.'I am your sister'...is not the same impact like with Darth Vader.When Reiko was about to lose to Dixie, Evil Rose entered in the ring and assumed the fight. Melody:Reiko is also a little weak physicaly compared to another wrestler of the tournament,prefering defeat her opponents by pinfall. But this not stop her to become a champiom of the Rumble Roses prove that she is the daughter of Kamikaze Rose. ''Reiko:Mom, did you see? I'm no longer your sweet little girl... Pre-Battle Melody:Alright, we study what we could, what happen next is up to them. Teddy:It is time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Tina was in the minddle of the ring ready to fight the Rumble Roses Tournament champion. The lights turn off and only one light was one and was pointing to the entrance of the ring.In the middle of the light stood a japanese woman that Tina reconize as Reiko Hinomoto who run to the ring, jumping the ropes. Reiko look to her opponent who who she reconize as Tina Armstrong. Both womans walk to one a corner of the ring to heat up for the fight. Reiko give some jumps and Tina was punching the air. Both womans now walk to the center and look each other on the eyes. Ladies, on your marks- ''' The womans walk around the ringue and finally charged against each other Fight! The wrestlers start a strength contest that Tina was winning,she take advantage that Reiko got distracted for a second and kicked her stomach. Reiko give some steps back holding her belly and was hit in the neck by a '''lariat delivered by Tina. She fall on her back and Tina walk to her legs. Tina:Too easy! She hold both her feets and Reiko recovered kicking Tina's hand and distracting her for a second. Reiko run and kicked Tina's face making her fall on the floor. When she come to her senses, Reiko already throw herself against Tina, falling in her belly.She feel the air leaving her lungs after Reiko got up,then she grab Tina's legs and make a figure-four leglock on her opponent. Tina start to feel the pain of the submision on her legs, she try free herself,but Reiko make this a hard job. She was able to free herself but have some dificults to stand in two feets.Reiko run after her and turn to her back and grab Tina from behind. Reiko:I've got you! Before Tina could react, Reiko throw her on the floor with a suplex. With Tina on the floor, Reiko walk to the corner and rose to the ring post. When Tina got up, Reiko jumped and kicked her with her two legs, but Tina dodge and grab her by the midsection in midair and throw her on the canvas. Reiko put a hand on her back and was moaning and pain,Tina threw her with to much force.Tina grab Reiko's legs and give a reverse Boston crab, increasing the pain on Reiko's back. Tina:How long you last! Reiko:*groaning* ''' The submission lasted for some seconds until Tina release Reiko. Tina put her opponent in two feets and throw her to the corner. She hold Reiko from the back but before she could do anything, the japanese wrestler elbowed Tina on the cheek and reverted the hold and make a '''Abdominal Stretch. Tina:UGHH!UHH! Reiko:Give up! Tina:In your dreams! Tina free herself and run to the ropes.She run after Reiko aiming another lariat '''on Reiko. She ducked Tina's attack and spin around to kick her face.Tina only feel something hit her right cheek and one second after that, was on the floor.Reiko tried another '''body slam,but Tina rolled to the side making the Zero Fighter fall face-first on the floor. Whe she got up, Tina hold her by the midsection, then Reiko's legs lost the floor below them.Tina start to apply more preasure on her hold.Reiko realises that she was doing a bear hug.Reiko try stop Tina but was too late.She lost the force on her arms while Tina keep tightening the hold. Reiko:*''pressure* Ugh.*''pressure*''Uhh.*''pressure*''Oww. *''pressure*''Ouch.*''pressure*''Ow! Tina release Reiko and she fall on the canvas holding again her back and moaning in pain. Tina:It is that all you got, honey? Reiko got up ready to continue the fight. Reiko:Will need more than that to take me down! Tina:Fine by me! Tina attack Reiko with a punch that she dodge, then she punched Tina's belly twice, she try a round house kick but Tina defend the strike and elbow Reiko's thigh, she proceed with two punches on the japanese cheeks and a stomp on her belly. Tina grabs Reiko's hair and tried throw her on the corner again, but Reiko reversed the throw and Tina was the one who hit the back on the corner. Reiko run after her and kicked her stomach, making her sit down. Reiko rose Tina and put her hands on the ropes and start to knee her belly. Again,again and again.She would continue if Tina didn't headbutt her. When Reiko look ahead,Tina was tackled her to the canvas and headbutt her again. With Reiko feeling a little dizzy,Tina sit down close to her head and envolved Reiko's head with a '''Headscissor',choking the japanese girl. Reiko kick around trying to release herself from Tina's legs. She fliped her body and was with face on the cavas, she use all her force to got up with Tina still with her legs around Reiko's head. Reiko fall on the back with Tina using her body to cushion her fall. Tina fall on the back of her head and was a little dizzy now. Reiko flipped her body and sit down on her back and start to apply a camel clutch '''on Tina. She now was one feeling a big pain on her back.Reiko start to apply more force making Tina groan in pain, until she finally stop the submission. The audience start to cheer for Reiko who couldn't help but start to make poses to them.Big mistake. Tina raised quickly than Reiko thought and when she turn around,Tina started her '''power blow.First a punch on Reiko's face, then a kick and finally a strong strike with her butt. Strong enough to send Reiko flying to the nearest corner. Reiko:OOOOWww! Tina:Now you're finish,honey! With Reiko holding the ropes,Tina run after her opponent aiming a strike on her stomach, but when she was about to attack, Reiko lifted both legs and kicked the texan's face. The impact make Tina turn her back to Reiko who run after the texan. She jump wrapping her arm around Tina's head and fall with her on the canvas. Tina's face hit hard the floor. Again a little dizzy,Tina was in one knee only and Reiko look at her from the other side of the ring. Reiko:You're done! Reiko run against Tina,putting one leg on the texan knee and kicking her face.Tina tried get up and Reiko was waiting behind her and give another suplex on her.Reiko run to the corner and jump to the post. She saw Tina still on the floor,she jump to use her most famous move, the Angel Dive.She make four backflips in midair and landed right in Tina's belly with enough force to sink the mat...and make Tina spit blood from her mouth. Reiko look to Tina who wasn't moving. Reiko:I wouldn't never loose to someone like you who only fight for fame. K.O The ref raise Reiko's hand declaring her victory while a talent agent who was watching the fight in a T.V make a call saying that he need a new supermodel and looking direct to the japanese wrestler. Outcome Teddy:What kinda of agent think in hire the girl who kill his first client? Melody:Putting this thought aside,this was a very close match.Tina sure have the strength advantage, but Reiko already defeated opponents stronger than her like Aisha who can match Dixie Clemets in strength. Teddy:Of course Reiko is faster,but Tina also fight against opponents faster than her like Leifang,so deal with Reiko would be any problem. Melody:Both combatants would deal with their disadvantage and counter-attack each other and have equal stamina to fight for long time. Teddy:So to decide why Reiko win this battle,we come with their experience in combat.While both Reiko and Tina are very capable wrestlers, they have different way to keep their careers. Melody:Reiko after won a wrestler tournament,keep training harder to the next tournament and wasn't different with Rumble Roses Tournament while Tina every time end to compete every DOA tournament,she start a new career as a celebrity being a model, a rock star,a actress and like she said in DOA 5, a state's governor. Teddy:All in all,Tina focus too much in be a celebrity to focus on her wrestling skills while Reiko like we said, keep training to honnor her mother name as the Kamikaze Rose's daughter.Besides, if Reiko could take a rocket punch from Lady-X and keep fighting, she could take anything that Tina would throw at her. Melody:Was only a matter of time to Tina dishonor her father name once for all. Teddy:That japanese kitten show that have some sharp claws. Melody:The winner is Reiko Hinomoto. Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Dead or Alive vs Rumble Roses' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016